


Purr - A Tale of Tail

by Evaine



Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaine/pseuds/Evaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apres-gig. Life is good. It is what it is... a tale of tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr - A Tale of Tail

I’m lying in my bed in my hotel room. It’s nearing on three in the morning according to the glowing green numbers on the alarm clock. I stretch out on my stomach, curling my arms under the pillow and snuggle my head into its softness. I’m tired, I’m happy, I feel accomplished.

It was a good show tonight, I can still feel the wild applause and screaming of the crowd flowing over me; we were starting the Black Album tour with a bang and it felt good. A few drinks after the show, not anywhere near enough to get me drunk, but enough to make me feel good. I’d returned to the hotel room, called my father and talked for a long while, and then climbed into bed.

The bed, for once, is really comfortable, not too soft and not too hard. The A/C is humming quietly, keeping the room at the perfect temperature. The sheet draped across my ass and legs is soft to the touch as is the pillowcase beneath my cheek. I close my eyes and wait for sleep to overtake me. God, I feel good…

I begin to doze….

I feel the bed dip and open my eyes sleepily. A hand runs down my back and I smile at the familiar touch. A small murmur slips through my lips as I move slightly in response to the caress. Fingers tickle the small of my back and I can feel my cock begin to harden, pressed against the mattress. The hand slips down, warm and gentle, over the curve of my ass and I sigh softly.

The bed dips again as a long, hard warmth settles against me. A hand brushes the hair off my back and I feel the pressure of soft lips between my shoulders. I purr and hold my pillow tighter.

“Smell good,” his voice murmurs as his mouth moves up to nibble at the back of my neck. “Taste good.” It’s like a low rumble that voice, sending shivers throughout my body. God, I love that voice.

His hand is still stroking me with long, languorous sweeps from my shoulders down to the tops of my thighs and I murmur wordlessly again, lost in the feelings of sensual pleasure coursing through me. His body is naked, his skin hot along my side. His dick is hard pressed against my thigh and I move just a little, feeling it harden a little more. His leg is slightly curved over the backs of my knees, the hair rough on my skin. His hand slides across me to run along my side and I moan softly as it runs over my hip.

“You feel so good, baby.” His whisper is hot as he leans over me again, his mouth against my ear. His teeth nibble on my earlobe, eliciting another small groan from me. His hand comes up and pushes the hair back from my face in a gentle motion, then he’s tonguing teasingly along the curve of my ear, causing sparks of electric heat to shoot through me. I feel a slow smile curve my lips as my body ripples with desire.

He’s still petting me, stroking me, caressing me and I begin to writhe slowly beneath his hand. His fingers linger again in the small of my back, trailing back and forth across the tender skin, sending little waves of want cascading through me.

“Just like a cat,” he murmurs and I open my eyes to see him watching me with a small smile hovering about his lips. He enjoys seeing me come awake beneath his touch. It makes him happy to see the results of the magic his hands perform on my body.

 _“Missekat,”_ I say with sleepy languor, my breath coming a little faster now. It’s a Danish word. “Means ‘pussycat’.”

 _“Missekat…”_ he rolls the word on his tongue with that Californian accent of his and I smile.

He bends his head and with the hint of a wicked grin sinks his teeth into the curve of my shoulder. I make some kind of small noise that could possibly be a moan with a little effort, and he licks softly at the spot that now bears a slight red mark. His tongue is wet and hot as it licks its way slowly along my arm, alternating its tickling strokes with determined little nibbles. His fingers follow the line of my spine and I’m pressing my hips down into the bed, needing pressure against my throbbing dick.

“Turn over, _missekat.”_ The words are a low, humid caress against my ear. “Wanna touch you all over.”

With a small moan of anticipation, I slowly roll on to my back. His hand slides around my waist to rest on my belly and my cock twitches as the hand moves slowly over me, warm and firm. His teeth gleam in the darkness as he smiles and I know he’s watching me, even as I’m watching him. The hand glides up, over my ribcage and across my chest and I gasp slightly as his fingers pass over my nipples, one at a time. By the time the last finger passes over, I’m puckered and hard and a delicious ache is slipping from my chest directly into my groin. His head dips and he takes one nipple between his lips, teasing it with the tip of his tongue before scraping his teeth over it and making me groan with growing need. His hand drifts back down to my belly as he continues to suck and lick and bite, the soft sounds of his mouth on my skin mingling with my near silent cries of pleasure.

“You like that, doncha?” His head turns and rests on my chest as he looks up at me, his eyes hot and burning. He rubs his cheek lightly against me, the whiskers of his trademark chops rough against the nipple that his mouth has rendered so sensitive. I draw in my breath sharply, hissing between my teeth at the edging-on-painful spark of electricity that shoots through me. My hand comes to tangle in his hair and hold his head close to me. I’m breathing rapidly now, my body fully awakened by his touches. My feet tangle in the sheets pushed down around my calves and I kick them off impatiently.

“Slow down….” His voice is low and flows over me like warm honey. His hand slips to the tender skin below my navel, the edge of his hand brushing up against my rigid cock and I groan, arching up against him. “Not finished touching yet, Uli,” he teases as his fingers edge into the thickening hair below my belly. He tugs gently at the wiry strands between his fingers and my dick jerks away from my body. His thumb strokes along the rigid length; it’s a maddening whisper of a touch that pulls a long moan from my throat with its slow deliberateness. “Skin’s so soft, baby,” he murmurs, his mouth beginning to trail kisses down my torso. “So soft over all that hardness.” He nibbles at the skin around my bellybutton before letting his tongue swirl into it. My hips thrust upwards of their own volition and his soft, low chuckle warms me further. He knows exactly how to play my body.

“You were good tonight,” he whispers and the hot breath leaving his mouth ghosts over the head of my dick making me groan behind clenched teeth. He’s driving me mad and he knows it. “Kept turning around to watch you….” His tongue flickers against my aching cock and if possible it aches more. “Throwin’ your head around… all that hair whipping… sweatin’… tongue out… makin’ faces that you make when you come….” He punctuates each phrase with a quick lick of his tongue. “Fuck, Uli… so fuckin’ hot.” He growls softly and covers the head of my cock with his mouth—his mouth so hot and demanding.

“Fu-u-u-uck….” It’s a long drawn-out moan that comes from somewhere under my ribcage. He’s got one hand tickling along my thigh, his fingers brushing over my balls teasingly; the other hand curled around the base of my cock, holding it firmly as his mouth works its way slowly down. I can feel the insides of his cheeks forming to me as he sucks with just enough pressure to make my fingers twist in the sheets—and his tongue—fuck—the dance his tongue is doing along my shaft is making my eyes roll back in my head.

I call out his name in a low, heavy voice as my hips thrust up, wanting him to take all of me in. He hums, his whole throat and mouth vibrating around me in what can only be described as exquisite torture. His strong fingers squeeze my balls, rolling them together and my teeth almost go through my lip as I bite down. I’m quivering with need and want now, hissing as his fingers leave my balls and scratch along the tender skin of my inner thigh. My legs spread under his tantalizing assault and he knows I’m ready. He brings his mouth up slowly, teeth scraping gently, and gives the tip of my cock a final, tiny suckle. Jesus, I’m a fucking puddle of sensation by this time and I want only one thing.

I want him to take me. I tell him in no uncertain terms, my voice hoarse with all that he’s stirred up in me.

He rises up, reaching towards the nightstand, into the drawer for what he knows is always there, hotel room or not. He gives me a smile then… warm… promising… and… feral. My breath catches in my throat. I want to feel him inside me so badly, feel his lean body between my legs, feel his hands bruising my hips. There is no one who makes me feel the way he does. God almighty, I crave him.

“Gonna take you hard, Uli,” he says, nudging my legs further apart and kneeling back on his haunches between them. “Don’t wanna wait.” He drizzles the lube over his fingers, his eyes pinning me. “And you don’t want to wait either, do you?” His voice is soft, silky… dangerous and it causes my dick to twitch in anticipation. The time for petting and gentle stroking is over.

“No.” My voice is a harsh whisper and my breath is coming in hurried pants. He grins and draws his slicked-up fingers over my fully exposed entrance. A shudder of hot pleasure runs through me.

“Oh, yeah.” Approval in his growl as he takes the lube and lets it drip over his cock. His hard and ready cock. I close my eyes and hear the sound of his hand moving on himself, preparing himself to take me. Another soft moan escapes me in anticipation of what I know is coming.

I raise my knees and open my eyes.

“Fuck, you make me crazy.” His gaze locks with mine. He hooks one strong arm beneath my knee and I raise my hips slightly, eager for him. That wild smile flickers again and he inches forward, guiding his cock to press tantalizingly against my asshole. I moan and try and wriggle closer, but he chuckles softly and moves his hand to grip my hip—hard—to still me.

“Bastard!” A small, unwilling grin curves my lips, as I look into those eyes, dark with lust. He wants me as much as I want him and the realisation sends another shaft of heat to my balls. His cock inches into me, just enough to make it past the ring of muscle, just enough to make me groan entreatingly.

“Say my name, Uli,” he whispers. “Say it…” His hand moves along my thigh and grips my other hip and I know it’s going to leave a mark. It excites me. “C’mon, baby… call for me…” he coaxes, pulling his cock back a fraction of an inch. “Call my name… tell me you want me….”

“Fuck, James, stop teasing!” It’s a wail of frustration welling from deep within me. I want to feel him plunge into me; I need to feel him drive his dick through me as far and as hard as he can. “Please, James… please—“

He slams into me and I arch up, the burn, the heat, the fullness making me cry out his name again. He holds himself there—ball deep—and I clench around him. Slowly, exquisitely, he draws his cock out for almost its full length then, with an animal growl, thrusts deep again. With each powerful stroke my fingers fist the sheets beneath them, twisting into the fabric. His strong hands shift my hips, canting them slightly and with the next plunge, his dick slides over my sweet spot and I swear I’m seeing stars, fireflies, fireworks—whatever the fuck you want to call ‘em. Gasping and panting, I meet the rhythm he’s set up, wanting nothing more than to come and come hard. One hand lets loose from the blankets and moves to inches away from my cock, but I don’t touch it… not yet.

“That’s it, baby,” he pants, sweat sheening over his chest. “Come with me.” His lips are pulled back in a lusty, almost manic snarl as he pumps his dick in and out of my ass, hitting that spot with each pass. My own bottom lip is caught between my teeth and I taste blood, driving me into a further frenzy. I’m not going to last much longer and he knows it.

His breath rasps in and out of his throat in great gulps, his eyes shut now, face lifted towards the ceiling. Sweat rolls down his chest, over his belly, down to where our bodies are joined. The tendons of his neck are stretched into taut cords, tendrils of damp hair clinging to them as he tosses his head back, abandoned fully to the lust that’s a palpable thing between us.

And he’s between my legs, slamming into me, marking me, filling me.

My fingers curl about my dick—I can’t wait any longer—I need to come now. One tug… another… a third; my balls tighten and by the fourth tug, I’m writhing against him, jamming my ass hard on his cock, the come spurting like a fucking fountain over my belly and up my chest. He’s growling, teeth bared, back arching as his pelvis grinds into me, harsh fingers digging into my hips as his own orgasm shudders through him.

I close my eyes, barely even realising it when he slides from inside me. Thank fuck that breathing takes no conscious effort.

Slowly, I become aware of a soft tickling working its way from my navel upwards towards my chest. Opening my eyes a slit, I look down to see him lapping at the come spattered over me. I murmur something and bring my hand to rest lightly on the back of his head. His eyes turn towards me, sated and bleary with satisfaction and he takes one final long swipe with his tongue over my skin. A purr of contentment comes from within me, and he smiles.

“You okay, man?” he asks, untangling himself from my limp legs. “That was some ride.” He chuckles warmly as he stretches beside me and pulls me to him, unmindful of the sticky mess that’s now all over both of us. In response, I cuddle into him, seeking his warmth and he chuckles again. His arms are around me and I nuzzle into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply of our mingled scents. I nip lightly at the soft skin where his neck meets his shoulder.

 _“Missekat,_ indeed,” he whispers.  


**Author's Note:**

> It's of no redeeming value - just for fun. Needing a break from the intensity of "Nightmares". Ang, you KNOW I couldn't do this without you. You are the BEST beta out there and I'm damn lucky to have you. And my friend, Joolz, the support, the encouragement, the J-nod of approval. Thank you!


End file.
